Falling In Love With A Red Headed Prankster
by WishingIwasMrs.GeorgeWeasley
Summary: Hermione Granger's life is changing. Harry and Ginny are getting married and Ron has been dead for six years. Hermione arrives at the Burrow for the wedding single, but how long will that last? Rating has changed to M from T for later chapters. HGGW HPGW
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: I own nothing…..

Hermione Granger looked out upon her students on the last day of her 3rd year as charms professor at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her excitement at the arrival of the last feast for the first time since she had been teaching exceeded that of her pupils.

Ginny and Harry's wedding was to be the next day. She found herself wishing the Headmistress would get on with her speech. The sooner the students left, the sooner she could go to The Three Broomsticks to meet Harry and Ginny who would Apparate with her to the Burrow. Hermione jumped in her seat when the screech of benches signaled the departure of the children. Once the crowd had cleared out of the Great Hall McGonagall Screamed "SUMMER!" and took of running towards the door.

Hermione followed her lead and soon she was seated at a cozy table in side the pub waiting on Ginny. '_Ginny and Harry are probably off somewhere making out.' Hermione thought. _It wouldn't be the first time they have been late because of their "raging hormones" as Mrs. Weasley likes to call them. As if on cue Harry walked in the door seemingly trying to see how far he could manage to stick his tongue down Ginny's throat. The two stumbled over chairs crossing the room in the direction of Hermione, who was in awe of their ability to walk and play tonsil hockey at the same time.

A good ten minutes later one of them decided that breathing might be a good idea and for the first time spoke to Hermione. Ginny still wasn't used to the new Hermione. Her once bushy brown hair was now sleek and smooth with soft curls that cascaded down her back. She had started to wear just a hint of makeup to accent her chocolate brown eyes.

" Oh, Hello Hermione.", Ginny said still taking in the appearance of her friend, " Come on then, we had best get back to the house. Mum would like to do one last fitting of your dress to make sure it's ready for tomorrow afternoon."

And then she went back to her game with Harry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Burrow was, as always, chaotic. Dresses and Tux's hung from every imaginable place in the common room, making it look like a Muggle dress shop. Ginny kissed Harry goodbye and went into the living room followed by Hermione.

"Has Harry gone back to his flat with Fred and George then Ginny?", Inquired Mrs. Weasley as the girls entered.

"Yes, he's a little off tonight. The wedding has him thinking about Ron more than usual. He wishes he were here to be his best man." Ginny answered.

"Ron has been gone for six years and I still can't believe that he's dead. Harry and I still speak of him like he's just away on holiday. At least he died fighting for what he believed in. Ron is a big part of the reason Harry was able to defeat Voldemort." Hermione whispered. She had been thinking of her friend to for the past week or so. She was sorry he never got to see the day when his best mate and baby sister fell in love. She knew It would have made him ecstatic.

Just then a loud crack came from the Kitchen. The Bright red hair and handsome face of George Weasley rounded the living room door way.

" Hi, Mum, Ginny, Hermione. Hermione! You're here! Thank goodness Ginny has been going on for days about things she needs to tell Hermione. Mum, are you sending over breakfast tomorrow? Harry said he would cook, but if he's feeling the same as he is now, I don't think I want him too. He might hurl all over it, and that would ruin my love for pancakes you know."

Hermione smiled as Mrs. Weasley told George that Mr. Weasley would be bringing over breakfast around 7. She had had a thing for George ever since the first time she yelled at him for trying to get Ron to believe that the way to get good grades in Potions was to tell Professor Snape that he was sexy. She didn't know what exactly it was about George that made her love him, but her best guess was his sparkling eyes shinning with mischief combined with his Quidditch toned body and his amazing ability to make her smile on her worst day. To the outside world he was a prankster, but to those who knew him well he was the most caring person you would ever know.

Hermione had never told George of her feelings for him because he was one of her best friends. Could she really put their friendship on the line for a feeling that she was almost sure wasn't returned? Little did she know, it was because of the same reason that George had refrained from confessing his love for Hermione.

**Authors Note Hey! So what did you think. Good, bad, worth continuing? Please review or I won't know weather anyone is interested in reading or not! Thanks! Oh, and Flames will ensue hilarity.**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything…Nothing is mine, not Harry, Ginny, George, Hermione, or At last.**

The next afternoon approached quickly as if the hands on the clocks had been charmed to spin faster. It seemed like with in a matter of minutes after waking up Hermione's hair had been pulled until it resembled a fashionable style, she was stuffed into a dress that wasn't meant for breathing, and she ( as maid of honor) was walking down the aisle arm and arm with best man George Weasley.

Harry beamed as Ginny practically pulled her father down the aisle. She looked phenomenal. Her hair was pulled half way up leaving curls cascading down her back. The dress she wore seemed to shimmer with the diamonds encrusted on the train and bodice. She took Harry's hand and recited the vows.

Hermione was distracted. She hadn't really thought that she wanted to get married until Ginny and Harry were engaged. She was just fine being single. _I'm only 24, when I'm 30 I'll start worrying about marriage _she attempted to convince herself. However she couldn't deny that she really wanted to marry Geor……someone. _You don't want to marry George, Hermione. Its just a silly crush. How old are you? Fifteen? _

"And now I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter."

Ginny and Harry walked back down the aisle through streamers and confetti while smiling at Mrs. Weasley who was screaming to Mr. Weasley that 'she needed to go hug her baby'

Hermione linked arms once again with George and they made their way to the reception being held in the back garden of the Weasley home. They sat side by side at the head table and waited for Harry and Ginny to escape Mrs. Weasley and come sit down.

"Will you be staying all summer, Hermione?" The gorgeous voice of George pulled her from her thoughts.

"Yes, I think so. It's better than staying at Hogwarts alone for the summer."

"Good, you can keep me company while Fred go's to America. You see, one of his friends showed him this silly muggle invention, a com-put-er or something like that, anyway , the thing evidently found him a woman. He's going to spend 3 months with her in a little hillbilly American town in Kentucky."

" Well, that sounds like something that would be fun to tease him about. Tell me George, are you going to let the computer find you a woman to?"

This was Hermione's so called subtle way of seeing if George had a girl friend, she was, after all the smartest witch of her age.

**George's POV**

_'Is Hermione trying to figure out if I have a girlfriend?' "_No, you see I think I might have already found a woman"

Hermione's faced dropped, and her smile became fake. "Really?", she said with mock enthusiasm. "So who is this girl?"

_Hmm I need to distract her. I can't tell her I love her here. Maybe she does have feelings for me. Anyway, I have the summer to figure it out. "_Not now, come on Hermione, lets dance.

I led her out on the dance floor as a slow Muggle song came on. Hermione seemed to know it, she hummed along with the words

_At last, my love _

_Has come along_

_My lonely days _

_Are over_

_And life is like a song_

Wow Hermione was close to me. Her arms wrapped subconsciously around my neck pulling me closer. I looked at her beautiful face and got the overwhelming urge to kiss her.

**Hermione's POV**

George was looking at me weird. I really wanted to kiss him. As this thought floated around in my head, our lips seemed to come closer and closer together until finally his warm, soft lips were pressed against mine. The kiss started out as a loving one, but soon became passionate. George ran his tongue against my bottom lip begging for me to open my mouth. I did so with out thinking. His tongue explored my mouth nibbling on my bottom lip, making a gasp come involuntarily out my mouth.

At the same time we both seemed to realize where we were. Standing in a room full of our friends and family, who were all staring at us in awe.

"Wow" said George

"Yeah. Wow." I whispered

"YES!!" Screamed Mrs. Weasley

**Authors note- Hey. Sorry the chapters are still pretty short but I'm not going to write 15 page chapters if I only know that 3 people are interested! Please review or I won't know if I should continue. I PROMISE chapters will get longer once I know that people are actually reading this. Thanks**

**Ashley.**


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

**Hermione's POV**

For the first time in my life…I couldn't think of anything to say. All that was running through my head was _George Weasley is a damn good kisser._

Thank goodness Ginny didn't see that…I would never hear the end of it. After the kiss Mrs. Weasley had leapt on to the dace floor and started hugging me.

"Oh, Hermione. I always knew you would be one my daughters one way or the other. Come dear, help me get lunch set out for the guests."

"I'll talk to you later" George mouthed

I sent an apologetic look towards George and followed Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen. Together we levitated lunch out on to a long table that Mr. Weasley had conjured in the garden. A huge white tent was conjured above small round tables, a dance floor, and a head table for the wedding party.

I returned to the head table and sat in my seat beside George. The awkwardness was relived by the arrival of Harry and Ginny who took their place in the center of the table by George and I.

"Hermione", Ginny whispered, leaning over so only I could hear. " What is this I hear from my dearest mother? You and a certain brother of mine making out at my wedding? What brought this on? You will be filling me in on this as soon as I return from my honeymoon. That is if your not already married by then, Mum is convinced you will be. She's running around muttering to herself 'It's only a matter of time'.

Harry and Ginny left soon after for a small magical community in Rome for their honeymoon. I had been thinking about what happened with George all night. We didn't talk afterwards, there wasn't a moment that allowed any kind of privacy. _What did it mean? Did George have feelings for her after all? Or was he just being George? Maybe he just kissed me. No strings attached. No that's silly. No one kisses like that without a reason behind it_. A well known voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hermione? Would you like to go for a walk" George stood in the door way looking as sexy as ever with his tie loosened around his neck and his hair adorably messed up. _Calm Hermione…stay calm you can do this. God he's hot. No! Stop it!. _

I remembered that I still hadn't answered, George looked at me expectantly. "Yeah, of coarse. Just let me grab my cloak."

We walked in silence. We had walked nearly half way around the garden before I could stand it no more. The words burst out of my mouth nearly uncontrolled.

"What did that mean George?"

His amazingly beautiful eyes turned to stare into mine. "I'm not sure Hermione. What do you think? I mean I think it meant something. I like you Hermione. I have for a long time but if you don't have the same feelings I don't want it to ruin our friendship. I know you probably don't feel the same way and I'm really sorry that.."

I pressed my finger to his lips to quiet him. My mind was reeling. _George Weasley…likes me. Am I dreaming? No, no this I real. I should probably say something._

" I feel the same way George. I've liked you ever since you convinced Ron to tell Snape he was sexy"

George laughed "Really, because you seemed pretty mad about it. Admit it Snape's face was priceless. I think I love you Hermione. I think I always have.

"I love you to" In that moment our lips came together in a kiss that made the earlier one seem like a peck on the cheek. Our tongues explored each others mouths and I moaned in pleasure. George put his arms around my waste pulling me closer to him and running his hands up and down the sides of my body. My hands found his hair and my figures ran through it all the while holding him to me. The friction between us was like electricity, energy built up in great amounts fighting to be let loose.

George's lips tore from mine and started kissing along my neck and collarbone, his hands having traveled up resting on the sides of my breasts.

George stopped suddenly looking up at the house and chuckling. "Look" he said.

I looked up seeing the faces of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie peering out the kitchen window at them all fighting for the better view and smiling innocently when they realized that George and I had seen them.

"I guess we had better go inside before mum starts to plan our wedding. She planed Ginny and Harry's when they were 16 you know."

I laughed and followed him in the house. We sat down in the living room with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Bill. They were all acting as if they hadn't been spying on us. Mrs. Weasley broke the silence "So anything new? Something you wish to tell us?"

"No, Mum. Not a thing. I can't imagine what that would be." George said jokingly.

"George! Stop toying with your poor mothers mind. Its not my fault if I care about my boys and their girlfriends!" whined Mrs. Weasley.

_Wow. I'm George's girlfriend. I've been dreaming about this day for years and it feels so much better than I had ever imagined._

"Yes, mother. Hermione and I are a couple." I heard him tell his mother. Mrs. Weasley squealed with delight.

I needed to do some thinking. I got up off the couch and said goodnight to everyone. I gave George a look that I hoped said 'meet me in my room' and he nodded. I gave him a chaste kiss and climbed the stairs hoping that George, my _boyfriend_, the person who had just called us a couple, the sexist man that had ever graced me with his presence, would escape from his mother soon.

**As always please read and review! YAY me! 2 chapters in one day. Sorry this started out a little slow. I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing fan fiction. Please, please, please review. Its great that 78 people are reading this but my question is…where are the reviews? I want to know what you think. If you think its bad feel free to tell me I suck! Anything! Thanks for reading.**

**Ashley**


	4. Chapter 4

-1**I still don't own anything…**

George went down to breakfast the next morning feeling ecstatic. Hermione and the members of his family that were home were seated at the table enjoying a quiet breakfast. _Gosh she's beautiful. I can't believe she's willing to call herself my girlfriend. I don't deserve her. She's an angel, probably the closest thing to an angel I'll ever see. _

"George, please stop staring at me. Your looking at me as if I were from another planet." Hermione's falsely scolding voice came, turning his face the same color as his hair. He kissed her forehead whispering a soft 'good morning' as he did so.

George always had been a happy person. He was upbeat and funny and always acted as if he didn't have a care in the world. With Hermione around he felt totally different, he always had. He was still happy, but there was just something extra…like butterflies in his stomach that just wouldn't go away. He always felt like laughing, not at anything in particular, just laughing.

"George, your father and I would like to talk to you and Hermione after breakfast please."

"Yes mum." Bill and Charlie snickered into their hands exchanging glances and then laughing harder. They picked up their glasses of pumpkin juice and walked outside in the garden, still laughing.

Mrs. Weasley took a seat at the table beside her husband and began.

"Now you two are both adults, so that's why we think your able to handle having this conversation with us at the same time." George's stomach did a flip when he realized what his mother was talking about. " This is the first serious relationship either one of you have had since Ron died, and we think that you need to be reminded of a few things."

George glanced at Hermione. She looked every bit as mortified as he felt. Her cheeks were the reddest he had ever seen anyone's, including Ron's. "Mum, me and Hermione really don't need to hear this again. We're both adults and we can handle this by ourselves."

"No your going to hear it again! So just get comfortable and start listening. Now, when you and Hermione have sex.."

"Mrs. Weasley!" Wailed Hermione

"Mum!" George said at the same time.

"What, are you two going to tell me your never going to have sex? I didn't think so. Really dears, you shouldn't be embarrassed. Anyway, there are certain things you both should do to make the experience more enjoyable for the other." George and Hermione both found a sudden interest in the table and Hermione pulled her hair around to hide her face. " You both will figure out what each other likes really quick. Arthur has this spot on his neck that just really…"

"MOTHER!"

"Sorry dear. So lets review. Number one, please the other person, you should give and receive pleasure. Number 2, don't forget the contraceptive charm, that's how we ended up with Bill. Ok, I think that just about covers it. You may go now.

George grabbed Hermione's hand and lead her up the stairs still not making eye contact with her as they walked.

"What was that?" Hermione asked once they were in George's room.

"The "You're an adult and need to know more about sex talk". Bill got the same one when he married Fleur. Fred and I listened on the Extendable Ears, then we wished we hadn't."

"Right I mean we have only been dating a week. We don't even know if we want to have sex yet."

"We don't?" The words had came out of George's mouth before he had time to think about it. Hermione looked surprised and then looked at the floor. His face turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Err…well I mean I guess….we could. If you want to….I guess I'm ok with it. I…well.. I…"

"No, no. Its fine. I mean later maybe but I think we should slow things down. Like you said , its only been a week. I want to date you properly Hermione. I'm going to take you out and be the perfect gentlemen. Lets start at the beginning and talk about this again when we have been together a little longer."

"Thank you. Oh, but about the perfect gentlemen thing…does that cut out the kissing?" Hermione asked her eyes shinning, showing that she was trying not to smile.

"Well, I think it might be ok for gentlemen to kiss if given permission," George said taking a step closer to where Hermione was standing.

"Oh, then lets consider this me giving you permission so you never have to ask again." She stood on her toes and gave George a peck on the lips. She had started to pull away when he grabbed her waist, pulling her back against him, crushing his lips to hers.

He ran is tongue against her bottom lip coaxing her to open her mouth. She obliged. He sweet taste filled his mouth as he explored hers. She tasted better than Honeydukes's finest chocolate. A gasp emitted from her lips when he drug his teeth along her bottom lip. Her hands were exploring his chest sending amazing sensations through his body. He looped his figures through her belt loops pulling her hips against hers making them both shiver. _Gosh, I love this woman. _George thought as Hermione's hands found his hair and started running through it. Eventually the need for air took over and he broke the kiss leaving them both breathing heavily.

"So much for being a gentleman." Hermione teased.

"Do you need me to go get mum to tell you again? She said it's a gentleman's job to please the lady he's seeing." George said with a mock seriousness that would have been a perfect imitation of Percy.

"Oh," Hermione said. "Carry on being a gentleman then"

**Finally! Someone decided to make me happy and send a review! So I'm hopping to continue this story for a pretty long time, as long as people are still interested. So, continue reviewing so I know that someone is reading this and I'll continue writing! Oh, and feel free to tell me what you think should happen with George and Hermione, I'm open to suggestions. Thanks! - Ashley**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing….**

Hermione woke feeling content, as if she didn't have a care in the world. She had planed to start on next years lesson plans while at the burrow, but her work was pushed to the very corner of her mind. Her thoughts seemed to revolve around one person lately : George.

She dressed for the day and started to walk down towards the smell of Mrs. Weasley's wonderful cooking. Hermione stopped when she noticed a note on her door. _Oh gosh, He's changed his mind…..he doesn't want to see me and he cant bear to tell me in person. No, Hermione. You haven't even read the note yet. Clam down you silly girl. _Hermione reached up and grabbed the note off the door . It read:

Good morning dearest! Dress to go to Muggle London this morning. I have decided to continue being a gentleman and take you out for a day on the town. See you at breakfast love.

George.

Hermione smiled, relieved, and went back into her room to change out of her robes into Muggle clothes. She picked out a pair of tan Capri's and a deep cut red baby doll style shirt and threw them on while looking at her hair in the mirror. After 20 minutes of staring at herself she deemed herself presentable.

* * *

After Breakfast George lead Hermione outside and helped her into the car he had rented for the day. They soon arrived at their first stop, a little park right outside of the city.

"So, I think we should know more about each other. What would you say to a game of 20 questions?" George asked.

"Okay, you go first." Hermione said reluctantly. She knew George could come up with some off the wall questions. His first question surprised her.

"What is you favorite color? And why?"

"Red, because when I still lived at home me and my mother spent a whole week decorating my room in nothing but red, white, and black. I love that room."

"Do you see your parents often?"

Hermione's eyes became sad. " Not really. I guess I just get to busy. The last time I had the time to go see them I couldn't because they were out of the country visiting my aunt in America."

" You should make some time to go see them this summer. Did you ever have any pets besides your cat?"

"Yes, 7 goldfish." Hermione blushed at the memory. " Not all at the same time though. They seem to be really easy to kill…."

George laughed, " Who was the first boy you kissed?"

Hermione didn't think it was possible to blush any harder…but she did. " It was um Draco Malfoy. It was in my 7th year when we shared the head boy and girls dorms. It was a moment of pure insanity."

"You didn't kiss anyone until 7th year? The guys you went to school with were idiots."

"Okay, let me ask a few. Who was the first girl you kissed?"

"Professor McGonagall. What I'm serious! Bill dared me to do it in my 1st year."

Hermione laughed so hard they had to stop and sit on one of the park benches before getting up to walk again. "Who is the first person you truly loved?"

George looked at Hermione's face and he couldn't help but reach out and run his hand along her jaw line. He took a lock her hair and began to play with it. George kissed her cheek and whispered seductively in her ear "You".

George brought Hermione's lips to his and gave her a soft tender kiss. That simple kiss was filled with more passion and love than any he had ever had before. Soon the kiss became more aggressive as George explored Hermione's mouth with his tongue. Her hands went to their favorite spot in his hair and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Without realizing it, he had backed her into the nearest tree, pinning her between him and he giant tree trunk. She slipped one hand in his shirt running her hands up and down his well toned stomach, sending chills down his body despite the heat of the sun.

An old woman cleared her throat obviously behind them, reminding them that they were in public.

"We should probably quit acting like love sick teenagers. We are adults now. Although I think you taught the boys leaning against the wall staring at us a few tricks." Hermione said breathlessly.

George looked over at the boys and waved, watching them all turn red and walk away quickly. " Yes, well I always fancied the thought of being a teacher."

* * *

After going out to eat and doing some shopping in Muggle London, George dropped the rental car off and he and Hermione apperated back to the Burrow. Hermione found a letter from her mother on her bed.

Hermione-

Hello darling! I just thought I would let you know that you father and I will be leaving for Paris in 2 weeks to visit your grandmother and we would love for you to come with us. So are you seeing anyone? You really should be dating dear, your much too young to give your life completely to your work just yet. If you are we would love to meet him. Why don't you come to dinner Friday. If not with a date dear than at least come and see us by yourself. We miss you Hermione.

Hermione was thrilled at the thought of going to dinner at her parents house, but was George ready to meet her parents? Her parents were very nice people, but her father was also very protective of his only little girl.

George walked in and asked Hermione what the letter was about. She handed it too him and went to sit down to wait for his reaction. It wasn't what she expected.

"I would love to meet you parents!" George said. "Your Mum seems nice. You should write her back and tell her that we will be there next Friday."

"Really? I thought the idea of meeting my parents would scare you."

"Well, I expect I might be a bit nervous when Friday rolls around but I'll have to meet them eventually, so why put it off?"

Hermione smiled and pecked George on the lips. "I'm going to go write Mum."

George watched her walk out of the room. His stomach was churning. _I'm meeting Hermione's parents. Oh gosh. Today is Wednesday. I have two days to figure out what to do when you meet the love of your life's parents. _

**Authors note: I'm so sorry it took so long to update but hey, I had a life for about two weeks. So continue to review….because your nice like that and it makes me happy. And PLEASE let me know what you think, write me a book as a review for all I care just please review, it's the nice thing to do ( and it makes me update faster). Thanks, Ashley**


End file.
